More Than One Mate
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: This is an Alec/Bella/OC story. Takes place during NM. Alec thought Brittany would be his mate forever. But then he sees Bella for the first time when she, Edward, and Alice come to the castl and everything changes.
1. Intro

**A/N: I know I need to stop with the new stories, but they're addicting! And this idea came to be in a dream. I thought I'd type it up :) it's a Alec/Bella/OC story, kinda like a love triangle kind of thing :)**

**Disclaimer: The OC is mine, and Alec is mine ;) (SM may've created him, but he's still mine! :P)**

Alec POV

I was on duty in the castle. Me, my sister, and most of the other vampires here were part of the guard for the Volturi kings Aro, Marcus and Caius.

There is only one vampire not on the guard. And she is my mate. Her name is Brittany. We found her 20 years ago abandoned on the streets as a baby and even though she was human, we couldn't bear to kill her. So, we took her in as our own. And Aro now considers her as a daughter.

We changed her four years ago, when she was 16. She has the power to send a vampire into flames in an instant, but she isn't part of the guard. She's the Volturi Princess, the first one we've ever had.

And she's my mate. I started having feelings for her when she turned 12. I had always had feelings for her, but at first I thought they were brotherly feelings. But now I know they aren't.

She came to me when she was twelve, and confessed that she was feeling something for me. I wanted our relationship to advance from there, but she was only twelve and I am frozen at 18. And, at the time, I wasn't sure what these feelings meant.

On the evening of her 14th birthday, the feelings got even stronger. I finally went to Marcus and asked him what they meant. And that's when he told me...Brittany was my soul mate!

So, I went to Brittany and confessed that I loved her. And she loved me too! We've been together ever since and we got married shortly after she turned fifteen.

And then one week after her 16th birthday, Aro decided it was time to change her. I was the one that changed her, and I kept her numb during those three days so that she wouldn't feel any pain.

When she woke up, she was absoloutly beautiful. As a human, she was about 5"4, she had golden brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, beautiful blue eyes, and pale skin almost as pale as a vampire's. She also wore contacts.

But as a vampire, her beauty tripled. Her hair darkened to the color of dark chocolate and came close to reaching to her ass. Her eyes were a brilliant red and vampire skin looked absoloutly beautiful on her. She had grown about two inches and she didn't need contacts anymore.

It was during her first hunt that we discovered her power. We had come across a nomadic vampire, male, who felt lust for her. He tried to bring himself onto her, and before I could rip him into shreds and fry his sorry vampire ass, she sent him ablaze with one simple glare.

I thought we'd be mates forever. But one day, Jane came back with Edward, Alice, and a human named Bella.

And when I took one glance at Bella...I felt my whole world start to change.

**Review!**


	2. Feelings

**A/N: :) Quick update huh? You can pay me back with REVIEWS! And wow already 4 reviews in a day :D thanks guys **

**Disclaimer: Alec is mine! Bella shall not get him! Muhahaha**

**Bella: Yes I will! **

**Me: *Glares at her***

**Alec: *Laughs* Calm down ladies**

**Bella: *Grins and kisses him***

**Alec: *kisses back***

**Me: *Stares in shock* *Feels my heart breaking***

Alec POV

I stared at the human girl mesmerized. I've never seen anything so...beautiful.

Edward smirked at me. Oh great he read my thoughts. Ughh.

Edward smirked bigger and mouthed. "You can have Bella, we were never mates. Tanya is my mate." He smirked bigger as he mouthed. "But what will Brittany think?"

Brittany? Who was Brittany? I only wanted Bella...

I felt someone tug the sleeve of my cloak and looked down into the red eyes of a girl with brown hair. She looked concerned. "Alec? Baby are you alright?"

Wait...huh? Why was she calling me baby?

"Alec, honey, it's Brittany. Your mate." She said as she stroked my cheek.

Brittany! Oh! My mate. My soul mate. I felt myself coming back as I leaned into her touch and purred. She smiled and continued to stroke my cheek.

Aro cleared his throat and Brittany and I looked up. He smirked at us before turning to Edward, Alice, and Bella. He started to speak, but I zoned out. Brittany seemed to do the same. We were both snapped out of it however when he said: "Wonderful! Bella will be staying with us!"

Huh? Bella was staying with us? Yay! Maybe I could change her...softly kiss her neck and bite down...and stay with her holding her hand throughout the entire change...mmm...

"Alec! Alec are you there?" A female's voice rang out. I shoke my head and looked at Brittany. She smirked and whispered in my ear, "Thinking about tonight?"

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" I asked. Brittany frowned and said, "We always make love at night Alec...remember? Every night."

Oh! "Oh" I said. Her frown deepened. "Baby are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah." I lied. She bought it and smiled. "Come on. You and I are showing Bella to her room. She'll be changed in a month."

I nodded and we walked Bella down the long hallway. Brittany held my hand the whole way down, but I couldn't help, but wish it was Bella's hand that I was holding...

**Review!**


	3. The Pull

**A/N: Another quick update! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me: *Looks down* I guess Alec is Bella's now**

Alec POV:

We walked Bella down to her room. The room was quite large, with dark hardwood floors and crimson walls. The bed had a canopy and the wood was the same dark wood as the floors, and the canopy and sheets were the same crimson color as the walls.

The room also had a window seat, with a bookcase right next to it. It was quite big enough for her to easily sit on and read there, as the sunlight streamed in.

On the far side of the wall was a huge walk in closet and a bathroom. The bathroom was updated with all the modern applicances and had a seperate shower/bath and the bathtub even had jets.

After we had shown Bella to her room and let her look around, Aro called Brittany. So she pecked me on the cheek and ran to him. I was now alone with Bella.

The room was quiet and then Bella went to sit on the bed. I looked at her and she looked at me. She smiled and I couldn't help, but come over to her and sit next to her.

"Soo..." She began, giggling at the awkwardness. I laughed along with her and then as we quieted down, I asked. "So ummm...I'm sorry, but I was kinda zoning out in the throne room. Why exactly are you staying with us?"

Bella smiled. "Apparlently Edward and I aren't mates. He's felt nothing towards me, ever. The girl Tanya is his mate and apparlently the Cullen's only used me as a toy. Even Alice. Even Carlisle and Esme even though I thought they were like second parents to me."

I growled as I heard this and clenched my jaw. She smiled at me. "Don't be upset," She says, as if it were nothing. I stare at her in disbelied.

"You aren't upset?" I ask in awe. Bella shakes her head. "No. Normally, I'd be very upset and depressed like how I was when he left me in the forest. But this time is...different."

I stare at her puzzled. "Different how?" I ask. She looks up into my eyes. "Different because I met you. And I feel something strong. Like nothing I'd never felt, not even with Edward."

I grinned. So she felt it too? After that, I couldn't help myself. I started to lean in...

**Review!**


	4. Caught

**A/N: 2 chapters in a day :D**

**Disclaimer: Alec...isn't mine...anymore**

Alec POV

As I leaned in, I noticed that she leaned in too and stood slightly on tiptoe. I then softly grazed my lips against hers.

Her lips were the best thing I've ever felt against mine. And I instantly wanted more. So, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips molded perfectly together. A perfect match.

This was like heaven. And still I wanted more.

I looked her in the eye before licking her lower lip for permission. She smiled and teased me before granting me access I then happily slid my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, better than blood even.

Better than anything.

She did the same and our tongues battled for dominance. Mine won and I grinned. She giggled against my lips. It felt so good, almost more like a purr then a giggle.

We continued to kiss, but then...

We heard someone let out a strangle sob. We pulled away and smiled at each was breathing heavily, and me doing the same even though I didn't need to breath, when we turned to look at whoever came into the room.

Shit.

It was Brittany.

**Sorry it's so short, but it was perfect for a cliffy! Review!**


	5. Heartbreak

**A/N: Another chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Y-you know**

Brittany POV

I opened the door to Bella's bedroom and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alec...my Alec kissing Bella! At first they don't seem to notice I'm in here, and continue to kiss, but I let out a sob and then they pulled away and smiled at each other before turning to me. When they saw who I was, Bella just seemed surprised and embarrased, surely embarrased because her cheeks flamed with color. I didn't know if she knew that Alec and I were mates. Well...I thought we were mates anyway. Alec just stared at me with shock, surprise and what seemed to be shame by the look in his eyes.

He can't be serious! Shame? Fuck, by their position I could tell it was him that kissed her first. He has got to be kidding me!

I let out another tearless sob and dropped the tray that some food for Bella on it. It crashed against the ground, making Bella cringe from the noise it made, and Alec winced. It was a metal tray so it made a horribly loud noise, and it was especially loud to vampires. The soup I had made for Bella was now all over the hardwood floor, but I didn't care.

THIS is why Aro had called me. Just to make some soup for Bella, since she was probably hungry. If I hadn't have left...If I hadn't have left, none of this would have ever happened.

Alec looked up at me, asking me to forgive him with his eyes. But I couldn't...I just couldn't. I thought we were mates and then he goes and kisses Bella. I instantly feel my heart break.

I could've easily sent them both up in flames, right then and there, but I loved Alec, even if he apparlently doesn't love me back, and he was too important for the guard to kill off. Aro would probably kill me-literally-if I killed Alec. Bella, I surely would've, but I was too upset to focus my power on her.

I stood in shock for another 10 minutes, and the room was deathly quiet. Finally, I couldn't stand it and started dry sobbing as I turned around and ran from the room at vampire speed.

As I ran, I heard Alec call out, "Brittany, WAIT" and then I heard the footsteps. He was chasing after me. I didn't know what Bella was doing, or what she thought, but I didn't care about her right now. I ran faster, but he had more speed than the average vampire, and easily caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop.

"Brittany please, listen to me!" He begged. I dry sobbed as I turned to face him. "Alec, why? Why? I thought you loved me!" I wailed. I knew I sounded like a complete idiot, but I couldn't help it. He broke my heart. I wanted to know why he did it. Was I not good enough for him?

He looked down. I cried and waited for him to answer. "I...I don't know." He says in barely a whisper. I dry sob harder and he looks up at me, sadness in his eyes.

I then feel something slide down my cheek and he gasps. I look up at him. "Y-you're crying." He stutters. I have no idea what he's talking about so I go to look in a mirror. I gasp at what I see.

He's right. My cheeks are stained with tears and I gawk at my reflection. How was this possible? I ponder this question, not coming up with a valid answer until I hear footsteps, coming to me.

I see Alec in the mirror. He wraps his arms around my waist and I sob and shove him away. His expression is pained. "Brittany, please! I'm sorry! I love you. Please!" He begs. He looks like he's about to start dry sobbing any minute, but I don't care.

"You hurt me Alec. I...I thought you loved me. But I see you don't. So...so goodbye." I say, my voice breaking, before taking off my wedding ring and throwing it at him. He catches it easily and stares down at it for a minute before looking back up at me. "You can't be serious." He says in barely a whisper. I nod. "I am Alec...goodbye." I say before running off.

**Review!**


	6. Marcus

**A/N: 2 chapter in a day :D**

**Disclaimer: *Looks down***

Alec POV

I stared after Brittany in shock. She left...she just...left. Ran off. I looked down at the wedding ring as venom tears gathered in my eyes. Oh what have I done?

I hear timid footsteps behind me and turn around to see Bella. She looks up at me, concern evident in her eyes. As I watch her, she comes even closer to me, so close that our chests are almost touching.

"Alec, baby, are you ok?" She asks in a soft voice, as she reaches up to cup my cheek. I can't help, but lean into her touch. I wanted this to stop, but it felt too good...

She caressed my cheek and I leaned into her touch more, closing my eyes and purring. She smiles and kisses my cheek and kisses her way to the corner of my lips. She then kisses me on the lips and I kiss back.

This time, she's the one that asks for permission. I instantly give it to her and she smiles. After a few minutes, we pull away so that Bella can breath.

We smile at each other and I kiss her nose. She giggles, but then we hear a pissed off voice from behind us. "Alec! What the hell are you doing?" I turn around and see Aro.

Uh oh. Aro thinks of Bella as a daughter, he's surely gonna be irritated at me.

"Brittany is your mate Alec, not this human!" He shouts at me. Bella whimpers and I put her behind me, but I can't help hanging my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Aro." I say, my eyes lowered to the ground. "Why the hell are you even with this girl?" He yells. I wince and then hold out my hand. He takes it and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, his face is one of confusion. I look up at him. "I think you need to talk to Marcus." He states, plain and simple.

Oh boy. Talk to Marcus? Ever since his wife died, he's been depressed, and seemed immune to any other emotion besides depression. Although I admit, ever since we found Brittany all those years ago as a baby, he seemed to lighten up. Only a little bit though.

I sigh to myself, making sure Aro can't hear, and say, "Alright, I'll go talk to him." Aro nods at me and states simply, "He's in the library." And then he turns to Bella. "I think it'd be best if you just go to your room." He says to her. She puts up no argument and simply nods. She then goes into her room and shuts the door. Aro leaves to go to the throne room and I leave for the library.

The library is on the other side of the castle, but I don't feel like using vampire speed, so I just walk at a pace that was just a little bit faster than a human's. I need to think.

I've always been certain that Brittany was my mate. But ever since Bella came to the castle, I've been feeling different emotions...strange emotions. I still loved Brittany, but it was as if my dead heart was telling me that I loved Bella too.

I've always felt the mating pull towards Brittany, but it seems to have weakened a bit. And I've been feeling something for Bella...I don't know if it's a mating pull, but something is most certainly there.

I'm confused about my feelings, and what's happening to me, but Marcus can sense relationships between different people so hopefully he can help me and answer my questions.

I have my fingers crossed for it anyway.

Once I'm out of my thoughts, I realize I'm standing in front of the double doors to the library. Slowly, I open one and step inside. Marcus has a private room in here, all to himself, because if he's not in the throne room, this is where he spends all of his time.

The library is like a maze, huge with bookcases everywhere and even to a vampire everything looks the same. Even though I've been here at the castle for over a thousand years, it still takes me awhile to find the dark wood door that indicates that I've found Marcuses' room.

Finally after about 10 minutes...a new record I may add, I find the room. He scent is strong so I know he is inside. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

I wait for a few minutes, but finally I hear the raspy, almost emotionless voice call "Come in."

Slowly, I open the door.

**Review!**


	7. Two Mates!

**A/N: 2 Another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I-I'm not even gonna say it**

Alec POV

I stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me, and saw Marcus sitting in a chair, a book in hand. He looks up at me, immediatly sensing my prescense in the room, and sets the book on the table. As he does, I see he was reading _Dracula. _He likes all those weird classics.

I sigh and roll my eyes, but he doesn't see, thankfully. I know he'd be extremely pissed if he did, and I don't know what he would do if he saw me. That book has it all wrong. Vampires don't burn in the sun! We have to sparkle. Ughh. Like fairies. Stupid fairies. Which is why I hang out in the castle as much as possible.

Oh well. I guess it's better than shriveling up and burning everytime we step outside. That would suck. Then we would get to go outside only at night and the people who hang out at night are always creeps and most of them have foul blood that tastes horrible thanks to all sorts of drugs and alcohol. We hunt in the day, but usually Heidi brings us some random tourists to drain inside the castle. The only time we ever go out to hunt is if Caius is in a pissed mood or Marcus is more depressed than usual. We had to go outside during Brittany's first hunt because Caius was pissed at something. Don't remember what though, I never cared enough to find out.

Marcus looks at me confused and I realize I'd been just standing here for 10 minutes without doing or saying anything. I shake my head to clear it. "Sorry Master." I say. Usually we're just allowed to call them Aro, Marcus and Caius, but I see he is irritated so I call him Master to get on his good side.

He sighs and shrugs. I sigh, but don't let him hear it.

I can tell he is getting irritated by the look in his eye. "What do you want boy?" He asks, clearly annoyed. Wow. Even annoyed, his voice has no emotion in it whatsoever.

"Marcus, I wanted to ask you something. About mates specifically." I start. He motions for me to sit in the chair next to his. I nod and do so.

"What do you want to know?" He asks as he turns to face me.

I look down at the ground, but he demands, "Look up at me boy!" So I do.

"Marcus I'm...I'm confused." I begin. He frowns. "Confused about what?" He asks. "Well...Brittany is my mate. I'd always thought she was my mate. She is my mate right?" I ask, looking him in the eye. Marcus nods. "Yes, she is your mate. Although...your relationship ties have seemed to change some. They changed quite recently too, but I'm not exactly sure when."

So he can feel it too! I nod "Yes, I noticed that. I still love Brittany, and I still feel the pull, but...but it's not as strong." I say. I can't help, but look down as I say the last part.

He nods again. "Do you know exactly when this happened?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I do." I whispered. "Well, when did it start?" He asks again.

I feel venom tears form in my eyes as I look up at him. "Ever since Bella first came to the castle." I whisper. "Yes, you have very strange ties with Bella. I will tell you what in a second." He tells me. This causes me to be confused and I'm about to ask what he means when he asks another question.

"How do you feel around her?" "Who, Bella?" I ask, looking at him. He sighs impatiently and nods "Yes. How do you feel when you're around Bella?" He asks again.

I feel shame wash over me as I say, "I feel something strong for her. I feel like I love her. And when we were walking Bella down to her room, I felt the need to hold her hand instead of Brittany's. And when Brittany left to get food for Bella, I kissed her. I kissed her first, she wasn't the one that kissed me. And then it got deeper...we started making out. But B-Brittany came back and she caught us." I say. I get all choked up on Brittany's name the second time, but Marcus doesn't let me stop there.

"There's more, isn't there?" He asks. I take a deep breath and nod before continuing. "Brittany caught us and she ended up droppping the soup she had for Bella. Bella didn't know what was going on, she was just embarrased that Brittany walked in on us. I tried to tell Brittany that I was sorry and that I loved her, but she didn't believe me. She ran out of the room. I ran after her and Bella couldn't stop me. She tried to, but I wouldn't let her."

"What else?" Marcus presses on. I wince and continue yet again. "Well since I'm faster than most vampires, I caught up with her quickly. I grabbed her and spun her around to face me. I tried to tell her I loved her and that doing what I did was a mistake, but of course she didn't believe me." I feel more venom tears coming and my chest heave, but I still continue to explain. "She started crying...actual tears. So I had her look in a mirror and when she did, I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away though and again I tried to say that I was sorry. Of course she didn't believe me. S-she got out of my hold and s-she took off her wedding ring and threw it at me before running off." I started dry sobbing, but Marvus just stared at me and told me to go on.

"I was in shock and then Bella came to me. She started caressing my cheek and I didn't know what was happening, b-but it felt good so I leaned into her touch. T-then she kissed me and asked for permission and I gave it to h-her. We k-kissed for awhile and then Aro found us, asked what the hell we were doing, I let him read my thoughts and then he told me to come to you, and for Bella to go to her room so we listened and here I am." I concluded, still dry sobbing.

Marcus nodded. "I know why you're feeling such things, but first you need to stop that bull shit crying." He said. He kinda sounded like a robot, all emotionless like that. I nodded and after a few more minutes, I was able to stop. Marcus sighed. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

"So you wanna know what's up with your feelings?" He asked me. I nodded. "Of course I do." I say in a whisper as I look at him.

"Well...Alec...I've been closely observing your relationship and ties with both Brittany and Bella and well...Alec, you have two mates."

**OMG over 1000 words! :D I really am trying to make these chapters longer for you guys :) review!**


	8. Confrontions

**A/N: 2 chapters in a day :)**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna say it**

Alec POV

My eyes widened incredibly at the news. "Two mates?" I asked in disbelief. He had to be kidding. What vampire had two soul mates? I had certainly never heard of it, and I've been a vampire for over a thousand years! Marcus nodded, "Yup, two mates." He said dryily, not caring at all. "How is that possible?" I demanded. I still couldn't believe what he was telling me. Marcus just shrugged. "I don't know, I've never heard of it and I'm certain Aro and Caius have never heard of such a thing either, but apparlently it's possible." He said.

I gawked at him. Two mates? But...how...how was I supposed to decide between one of them? I can't do that! The other one will hate me forever. And feel incredible pain whenever she sees us together. And I obviously can't be with both of them at once.

No. No I can't do that to them.

"No! Marcus, I can't do that to them!" I shouted, my voice cracking. Marcus shrugged again. "You're going to have to choose one way or the other." He says. He doesn't care at all. I groan and bury my face in my hands.

How? Brittany already hated me...and Bella is probably confused about everything, she doesn't even know we're mates. She feels something, but she isn't sure what it is yet. How was I supposed to choose between them? I mean, I probably couldn't come crawling back to Brittany if I ended up choosing her! She hated me too much and would probably never trust or talk to me again. But I couldn't choose Bella either!

Marcus cleared his throat and I look up at him. "Could you leave me to read my book in peace?" He asks. I nod, "Yes, I'm sorry Master." I apologize before quickly going out the door.

Eventually I find my way out of the library. Once outside and in the hallway, I take Brittany's wedding ring out of my pocket. I stare down at it with venom tears in my eyes. I then feel tears roll down my cheeks and wipe them away in shock. I was crying! Not just dry sobbing, but actually crying.

I continued to stare at the ring in sadness until I hear footsteps coming towards me. Thinking it's Bella, I put the ring away and look up.

It's not Bella though. And I'm surprised when I see Felix coming towards me..carrying a distraught Brittany.

I immediatly jump up on my feet. "Felix? What's wrong with Brittany?" I ask, panicked. Instead of answering, he just growls at me. And I notice that his eyes are pitch black. Black with rage. At me, no doubt. I back away, hands raised. Felix usually treats me like a brother, so what the hell is wrong with him?

"Felix, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned. He glared at me. "After Brittany ran away from you, she came to Demetri and me. She told us what happened, what she saw. Demetri didn't care, in fact he tried to kiss her."

I growl when I hear this. "What?" I ask, furiously. He just glares at me harder and I stop. "She wouldn't let him and I kicked him out. She finished telling me everything that happened and ended up collapsing because she was crying so hard. And they were real tears Alec, not venom, so I knew that she must truly be in pain. I picked her up, and I told her I was going to you. She was crying too hard and here we are. I don't even know if she realizes that we're here."

I look that at Brittany. She was crying, real, actual tears and her face was red. It was red. Even though she was a vampire. I had never seen this happen before. Half of her face was buried in Felix's chest, half was exposed. Felix's shirt was soaked with tears, but he didn't seem to care. I reached out to stroke her hair, but he hissed at me and I instantly took my hand away and looked at him.

"You hurt her Alec! She's heartbroken! She loves you so much, and yet you did this to her! Did you know I asked her why she didn't just send you up in flames? She responded saying that she _loved you _too much to do that! She still loves you even though you broke her!" He shouted at me.

I started crying. "I'm so sorry! Please believe me, I am!" I exclaimed, crying into my hands. He just continued to glare at me and growl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany peek out at me which just sent her into even more tears. I can't believe I did this to her...

Oh my God, what have I done? I am such a monster.

I looked up at Felix, expecting him to be glaring at me. But he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking just over my shoulder. Brittany was still crying, but was looking at whatever he was looking at as well.

Slowly, I turned around, and saw Bella directly behind me. My eyes widened. How long had she been standing there?

She looked up at me, confusion evident on her face. "Alec? Alec baby, what's going on?" She asked.

**Muhahaha. Review! Almost 1000 words this chapter. I really am trying guys :)**


	9. Flames

**A/N: Next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: not gonna say**

Alec POV

"Baby what's going on?" Bella asked. As she did, she was staring at Brittany. I sighed and looked at Felix, but he just glared at me. Damnit, I hardly think he'll help me with this. Looks like I'm on my own.

I sighed and looked back at Bella. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you." I start. She looks at me curiously. "What is it?" She asks. I sigh. "Lets go to my room and I'll tell you. Felix and Brittany are gonna come too." I said.

Bella looked confused, but nodded anyway and grabbed my hand. I heard Brittany cry harder and Felix growl softly, too low for Bella to hear. I cringed internally and kinda wanted to yank my hand away, but I didn't.

We walked to my room. When we got inside, Bella and I sat on the bed and Felix sat in a chair, facing us, holding Brittany in his arms.

I cringed internally again as I turned to face Bella. Her big brown eyes stared curiusly into my red ones. "What do you want to tell me honey?" She asked.

I looked at Brittany and Felix. "Well, it's something I kind of need to tell all of you. Especially Brittany and Bella though. So Felix, I think you should leave." I tell him.

He growls and shakes his head. "Hell no, I'm NOT leaving. For all I know, you could try and hurt Brittany again! So whatever you want to tell her, you're tellling me too." He hisses out. I sigh and agree since I seriously don't feel like having to get into a fight. I'd just cut off his senses anyway and knowing him he'll be extremely pissed at me when I restore them.

So I look at Brittany, then Bella and I start. "Well, I went to talk to Marcus earlier. I told him about the feelings I've been having for Bella..." I am interupted when Brittany lets out a strangled sob and Bella grins. I shake my head. "Let me continue please."

Brittany just whimpers an ok and Bella smiles and nods. She grabs my hand, but I yank it away. I can tell she is hurt, but I really don't care right now.

"So, I told Marcus how I was conflicted with my feelings. I told him that I still love Brittany, but the pull seemed to have weakened, after I met Bella." I say. Bella frowns, "What pull?" She asks.

I look at her. "Brittany is...one...of my soul mates." I say. I hear gasps from everyone in the room.

"Two? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE TWO MATES?" Felix roars. I cringe and nod. "Yes. Brittany and Bella." I say, my voice lowered slightly.

Bella seems to be in shock. "Oh my God." She says to herself.

"Well you can't have both of us! So who're you going to choose?" Brittany suddenly yells out. I look at her and see that she is glaring at me.

I wince as I say, "I-I don't know."

The room is suddenly filled with the noise of an agonized shriek and I realize it is Brittany. She then glares at Bella. "You! This is your fault!" She yells.

And then the next thing I know...Bella is sent up into flames.

**Sorry it's shorter. BUT PERFECT PLACE FOR A CLIFFY! Muhaha. Review!**


	10. The News

**A/N: Another chapter :D I think this story will be ending soon **

**Disclaimer: Well Bella is gone...soo...**

Brittany POV

I stopped and looked at the ashes of Bella in shock. I didn't...I didn't mean to do this!

I heard a horrified gasp come from behind me and turn around and look at Alec. He is looking at the ashes in shock. He looks up at me, pain in his eyes.

I lower my eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. You loved her...I'm nothing, but a monster. I'm sorry." And run to my room before he gets a chance to reply.

I slam and lock the door. I had a plan. At vampire speed I went around and grabbed all my stuff and throw it in a suitcase. I would have no use for this stuff, but I was going to tell Aro that I was going on vacation for awhile, and I needed this suitcase to make it look like I really was going on vacation.

After everything was packed, I went to the throne room. Aro looked up at me and gave me a tight smile. "You killed Bella?" He asked. I winced and nodded. "I didn't mean to." I said

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ok, I'll let this pass. Just this once though." He said. I sighed in relief. "Thank you Aro." I said. He smirks at me.

It's at that moment when he notices the suitcase. "What's that?" He gestured to it. I looked down. "Oh. Well is it ok if I go on vacation to clear my mind? I feel really guilty about what I did and I want to be alone to think for awhile." I tell him.

He nods. I then hear a gasp from behind and turn around to see Alec standing there, staring at me. "You're leaving?" He asked. "Only for awhile." I tell him. "No, please." He begs. I look at him in surprise. "You hate me, so why would you want me to stay?" I ask.

He looks down. "I still love you." He whispers. I don't believe him and shake my head before turning back to Aro. "So can I?" I ask. He smiles and nods. "Of course. Do you know how long you'll be gone?" He asks.

I pause for a moment before answering "Probably a long time." Aro nods. "That's fine." I smile and hug him. "Thank you Aro." I say. I then walk past Alec, out the throne room doors and exit the castle. I know someone is following me, but I ignore them. I go to my car and throw my suitcase in the trunk and get in the drivers side.

I pull out and as I do, I see Alec outside the castle, watching me with pain in his eyes.

Alec POV

I watch Brittany pull out and I watch her drive away until I can't see her car anymore. I was going to tell her that I didn't care about Bella. Brittany was the one I wanted to be with forever.

I sigh. Well, I'll just tell her when she gets back. I turn and start to enter the castle when my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket and see that the caller is Alice. Hmm that's weird. We haven't seen or heard from any of the Cullens since Alice, Edward, and Bella came to the castle and they usually don't call us.

I answer the phone. "Hello Alice. What do you want?" I ask.

I hear her panicked voice on the other side. "Alec it's Brittany! You've got to stop her! She's going to kill herself!"

**Muhahaha. Evil cliffy. I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters. Review!**


	11. Fire

**A/N: So I'm thinking this chapter and then maybe an epilogue and that's it**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Alec POV

"What?" I asked horrified. "Hurry and go!" Alice shouted, "You don't have much t-" but she was cut off when I hung up. I took off running, a car would be too slow.

I followed her scent, running as fast as I could. And then I saw her car parked across from the forest. Her trunk was open slightly and I could see that the suitcase was still inside. Fuck!

I followed her scent into the woods. And then I came across a meadow. And I could see the smoke...the flames...and Brittany standing not even two inches from the fire.

"NO!" I shouted. She turned around as I ran towards her. I tackled her to the ground and we went rolling away from the flames.

She struggled, but I held her down. "Let me go!" She cried out. "NO!" I growled. "I WILL NOT let you kill yourself!" She struggled more, but I had her arms and legs pinned to the ground.

She stopped struggling and stared up at me. "Please. Listen to me." I whispered. I could feel the tears form in my eyes. She tried to shake her head and whimpered.

"Please Brittany. I love you. I felt pain when Bella died, but I knew if you died then I would feel absoloute agony. Hell, I wouldn't be able to live." I whispered.

"I need you Brittany. I need you to stay with me. I'm so sorry for what I did, I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. Just please come back to the castle with me." I begged.

She stared up at me, and opened her mouth as if she were gonna say no, but then closed it again, changing her mind. She closed her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. I stared at her, praying she would come back with me and forget this ever happened.

She opened her eyes again and they were soft. "I'm so sorry Alec. I'll come back with you. I love you." She says. I smile softly and roll off her then I help her up. She smiles at me.

"I'm gonna put this fire o-" I begin, but am horrified when she runs into the flames.

"NO!" I let out an agonized shriek. She stares at me as she burns. "NO!" I fall to my knees, sobbing. When I look up again, she is no longer there, but instead, a pile of ash.

I lay on the ground sobbing. No...no this didn't happen! I let out an agonized shriek. She was gone...forever...I couldn't bring her back.

It was then that I made the decision. I couldn't live without her. It was downright impossible. So I stood up and stared into the flames.

As I stepped into the fire, I heard someone shrieking our names.

**Review!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter/Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

10 Years Later

Demetri's POV

It's been 10 years since Alec and Brittany died. 10 years since I found them burning in that fire.

I was able to scoop up their ashes (which were in different piles so we were able to tell who was who) and we put them each in seperate boxes. Alec's was a velvet navy blue one and Brittany's was a velvet crimson colored one.

We buried the boxes in the castle's courtyard under two tall elks. Flowers bloomed there all year round even in the winter and it looked absoloutly beautiful.

Me Jane and Felix visit them everyday. I feel bad about trying to kiss Brittany, I knew she was hurting and I was helping at all.

Today was the 10th anniversary of their deaths so everyone came out to visit them.

Aro, Marcus and Caius each layed a different colored flower on each of their graves and Jane layed a bouquet of roses. Felix layed some roses as well, but his were red and Jane's were white.

Bella's grave was on the other side of the courtyard, but we didn't visit her as often. She wasn't as important as these two. No one really liked her anyway, we just kept her around because we had thought that if she ever became a vampire, she would have a cool power. But of course we never found out.

Everyone else laid flowers down and stepped back. Then it was my turn. I walked up to the graves and kneeled down. I kissed my fingers and softly touched Alec's tombstone.

"Alec you were like a brother. You were my best friend and I'm sorry about trying to kiss Brittany. I knew you loved her and you were hurting and I was stupid. I'm so sorry. You'll always be on my mind." I whispered. I laid a single red rose on his grave.

Then I turned to Brittany's. I did the same as I did to Alec's tombstone, kissed my fingers and then touched it. But of course, my words to her were different.

"Brittany, I've always loved you. At first, I thought that it was something more than a sisterly love, but I was wrong. And I'm sorry about interfering and trying to kiss you. I knew you were hurting and yet I decided to be a selfish bastard." I whispered.

"I love you and I miss your laugh, your eyes, everything. I think about you every minute of every day." I finished. I then laid down a single white rose on her her grave.

When I was finished, I stood up and looked at the others. "I think it's time to go." Aro said. We nodded. As we walked back to the castle, I looked back at the courtyard before closing the door behind me.

**Review!**


End file.
